


Just For Tonight

by BlahBlahWordWords



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlahBlahWordWords/pseuds/BlahBlahWordWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!!!!SPOILERS FOR THE FORCE AWAKENS!!!!</p><p>Luke drowns himself in the memories of Han Solo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> What is their ship name? Lan? Huke? SkySolo? SoloWalker? Someone inform me immediatley because I love it. (also my first work so expect it to suck donkey balls)

Luke felt it, a twang of sadness, and a tingle of despair. That’s how he knew Han Solo was gone. It was the same feeling he’d had when Obi-Wan was killed all those years ago; A disturbance in the force. And yet it was worse somehow, magnified tenfold. That’s how he knew it was Han.

Tears began to form in the corner of Luke’s graven face ravaged by age and enemies alike. But no amount of wounds inflicted by light sabers or blasters could ever compare to the hurt he was feeling now. He was coming to the realization that he would never see Han Solo again. Han Solo the smuggler, Han Solo the rebel, Han Solo his best friend, Han Solo his soul mate.  
Luke stared with glassy eyes into the ocean that surrounded him hoping to drown in it. He shut his eyes and reminisced to better times with better people and better places. Before everything he dreamed of went to shit. Back when things were finally starting to piece together; Luke, Leia, and Han the inseparable, unstoppable trio taking on the galaxy. Luke felt a smile form on his face. Those days are gone just like Han himself. Luke could lose himself in the memories of him and his piece of shit ship. He thought of the three times they’d kissed and the one time they went too far, and the closure that would never come.

“Hey Kid! Could you maybe fucking help me here?” Han shouted at Luke from across the console room of the Millennium Falcon. He was holding up what appeared to be a very heavy box. Luke just stared at him with a sly smile on his face. “I thought you were stronger than that Solo what happened to all your mighty manliness?” Han scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Up your ass Skywalker and for the record aren’t you a Jedi. Can’t you use the force or something? Or have you lost your magic powers?”

“The force doesn’t work like that.”

“Like hell is does! FUU-!” Han had dropped that box which was in fact very heavy on his foot. As Han grabbed his foot in pain Luke began to hysterically laugh almost falling off his chair. “Oh yeah laugh it up Skywalker!” Han grimaced as Luke continued to laugh. Han scowled at Luke and immediately pounced on him. The two wrestled for a relatively short period of time before Han finally had Luke pinned against the floor. 

Luke looked up into brown eyes staring him down intensely. And suddenly Luke was aware of how very close Han was to him. His knees were pressing down into Luke’s thighs while his hands held a tight grip on his wrists. Luke took a deep breath and gulped at how intensely Han was staring him down just now. Han’s face was inches from his and he could make out every detail of his face. From the slight wrinkles along his eyelids to his laughter lines Luke could see it all; the pain, the heartache, and most plainly of all the longing.

Longing for what?

He could feel Han’s hot breath heavy against his cheek, Luke closed his eyes. After a few seconds Luke felt a slight pressure against his lips. Blue eyes immediately shot open only to reveal Han a few inches above him, breathing rather hard. Brown eyes quickly blinked as if waking up from a daydream and Han immediately got off him. “So….” Han stated walking towards the abandoned box. “You gonna help with this or what kid?” Luke stared at him apprehensively trying to decipher what had just happened. “C’mon Luke stop being a bitch and help just this one.” Han said gesturing to the box. Luke eventually came to his senses shaking the ordeal off. He gave Han a rather rude gesture but eventually helped him life the box. That was the first time.

The second happened about a couple days afterwards when they miraculously were able to destroy the Death Star. When Luke had emerged from his ship Han immediately ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug practically lifting him up the ground. Leia soon joined them in their group hug. During all the excitement Luke thought he felt a warm mouth press against his cheek, but he couldn’t be sure so he shook it off. The next day right before Han and him were to receive their medals of honor. Luke was getting dressed for the ceremony; he was putting on the finery he borrowed from one of his fellow pilots. He saw Han grinning stupidly at him and he grinned back. Both men were overcome with ecstasy over their victory over the Death Star.

Han’s eyes were still on Luke’s; his smile grew wider as he strode across the room. He put one hand on the small of Luke’s back, and pushed forward so Han’s lips met his. Luke’s eyes opened in shock and Han broke the kiss still grinning. He grabbed Luke’s hand and dragged him out the door to go to the ceremony. Luke couldn’t stop smiling.

The third time was a few months later again aboard the infamous Millennium Falcon. Luke was lying in his bunk simply staring into space. Thoughts raced through his mind about the Force and what exactly the hell it was. Of course he believed in it but he still wasn’t sure what exactly it was or how it worked. Ben had explained it to him but he hadn’t completely understood it and Ben never got the chance to truly show it to him. Luke felt a pang of sadness thinking of the old man who in a matter of days became like the father he never had. And the father he did have was the one who killed him. Luke was so deep in thought he didn’t even hear the door open and heavy footsteps approach his bunk.

“Luke?” A familiar voice penetrated Luke’s thoughts. He looked up to see Han staring at him with hard hazel eyes. “What?” Luke asked as he sat up to make room for Han who’d begun to sit down. “You seem off kid what’s the matter?” Han asked trying and failing to hide the concern in his voice. “Nothing.” Luke replied looking downward. Han was still looking at him; Luke could almost feel the intensity of his gaze. “That’s bullshit Luke and you know it. You’ve been sulking around the ship for weeks. You’ve barely even looked at me or even talked to me this past week! I’m worried about you kid.” He mumbled then added, “Leia’s worried about you too.”

Leia, his sister Luke thought to himself briefly remembering their incestuous kiss. Luke shook the thought out of his mind and turned his attentions back to Han. “Yeah well I’m fine so you two got nothing to worry about.” Luke’s gazed flickered to the man beside him. He was staring at him intensely his deep set eyes furrowed. He didn’t believe a word Luke was saying but it didn’t matter. Luke couldn’t unleash his burdens onto Han he had to deal with them himself. Plus Han already had enough to worry about he didn’t need Luke’s problems on top of his own. Luke’s eyes drifted downwards briefly straying on Han’s slightly open mouth. Luke unconsciously licked his lips. 

“Luke..” Han sighed not even trying to hide his worried tone anymore. Luke gulped he was falling apart under the intensity of his friend’s stare. Luke knew his feelings for Han weren’t right for many reasons. He was a Jedi and not allowed to feel such intense emotions for an individual. Han was also clearly in love with Leia even if Han hadn’t fully realized it yet. And Leia, Luke had noticed was beginning to fall for Han as well and Luke couldn’t take him away from his sister. Han had no feelings for Luke whatsoever and he had accepted that the moment Han had started giving Leia those starry eyes that would make even Vader swoon if he swung that way.

But all of Luke’s self-control was crumbling beneath hazel eyes. He felt his eyes drifting down ward to the sliver of chest beneath Han’s unbuttoned shirt. Han was still staring at him, and Luke could see galaxies in his eyes. That was the exact moment Luke lost it completely. He pressed his lips to Hans and shut his eyes in anticipation. To Luke’s surprise Han didn’t pull away like he’d expected him too. In fact he felt Han’s tongue slip itself into his mouth. His tongue stoked his own and Luke sighed, it had been a long time since anyone had ever kissed him like this. In fact Luke wasn’t sure he’d ever been kissed like this. Their mouths melded together as Han reached down to grab Luke waist and lifted him onto his lap. Luke surprised immediately wrapped his arms around Han’s neck deepening their kiss. Luke gasped as he felt Han grind against him. Luke sighed heavily as Han broke the kiss to press his lips against Luke’s neck. Luke closed his eyes as a warm mouth nipped, sucked, licked and kissed his neck. Han briefly paused to look up at him. Luke met his stare and groaned. Flushed cheeks, pink wet lips, and too tight pants, even fully clothed Han Solo was the picture of obscenity. 

Luke grabbed a fistful of Han’s caramel hair and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Han made little moans that were quickly swallowed by Luke as he continued to rake his hands through Han’s hair. After a while Han broke the kiss and all that could be heard was the sound of heavy breathing. The two looked at each other still panting for a long time. Until Luke pulled Han into a warm embrace and whispered, “Just for tonight.” He felt Han nod his head against him in understanding. Just for tonight. They fell asleep in each other’s arms as the Millennium Falcon cruised through the galaxies, piloted by Chewie; the same Chewie who found Han with Luke in his arms and a slight smile on his face. Chewie remarked to himself that this was the most peaceful he had ever seen Han. And so he let them be. When Luke woke up the next morning Han was gone but he could still feel his warmth on his pillowcase.

The last time was many years later in the midst of Luke Skywalker’s greatest failure, Ben Solo. He’d finally thought that he’d fixed what his father had destroyed. He would bring balance back to the force and would train a new generation of Jedi. The first of who would be his nephew. It was a beautiful day when Ben destroyed everything Luke had built. Ben had killed all the young Jedi in training all of whom couldn’t be more than 12 years old. Their bodies were strewn about Luke’s newly founded Jedi training center. And in the center of the disaster was Ben himself about to destroy the last of Luke’s trainees. He immediately took out his light saber and charged at Ben. Sabers crashed together and the sound of the battle was almost enough to drown out the young Jedi’s cries. Luke was finally able to trip up his apprentice and take his light saber. He was about to execute Ben for what he had done until Ben looked up.

Ben looked at him with a determined look that reminded Luke too much of his sister and hazel eyes. Deep set hazel eyes that looked too much like the ones that shined brighter than the twin suns of Tatooine. He couldn’t do it. And so Luke took the girl and did what all the great Jedi masters do, he ran. He fled all the way to the planet of Jakku; where Han and Leia were waiting for him. “How’d you know where I was?” Luke asked as he picked up the little girl out of his ship and put her on the ground. He didn’t need to ask though; Leia always had a knack for finding him. Leia ignored his question anyway. “Where’s Ben?” She asked worriedly tears forming in her eyes. “Is it true?” She questioned looking up at him. Luke nodded solemnly and she burst into silent sobs. Han who hadn’t said a word looked at his feet. But Luke could still see the tears he tried so desperately to hide. He pulled Leia into a hug and gestured to Han who didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Luke. The three stood like that silently mourning their own loss while the little girl looked up at them inquisitively. Leia broke away first she always the strongest out of the three of us, Luke quietly thought. Han didn’t move from Luke side in fact his arms wrapped tighter around him.  
“Is she one of your trainees?” Leia asked gesturing to the young girl who was shivering slightly despite the scorching heat. “The very last,” Luke mumbled clinging to Han. “What your name?” Leia asked softly bending down to reach the girl’s eye level. “Rey.” The girl replied. Leia smiled at her then turned to Luke. “What are you going to do with her?” Luke shrugged, “I’m not sure I-“He stopped himself as Rey started to cry. Han pulled himself away from Luke and held Rey in his arms as the girls sobs were muffled by Han’s shirt. Luke looked down at the scene; it was almost comical seeing Han act that way with a child. Luke remembered how much Han bitched to him about children when they babysat Chewie’s kids 20 years ago. But then Luke remembered Han is a father. Was, Luke corrected himself in his mind as Han clung to Rey as if she was his own lost child. The three of them stood there for what felt like hours and seconds at the same time. Soon Rey sobs turned to snores as she fell asleep on Han who scooped her up and turned to the Skywalkers. “We should find a place to stay.” He mumbled softly. Both Leia and Luke agreed and they began to walk toward the nearest city. 

“Luke.” A voice cried out to him from the doorway of his room. Luke sat up in his bed and squinted even though he already knew who it was. “Han.” He replied, he heard the door close and footsteps walk toward his bed just as they did so many years ago. “I’m so sorry.” Luke choked out. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save your son.” He felt tears fall down his cheeks as he talked. He should’ve known this would happen. He should’ve seen the signs like how Ben’s eyes lit up whenever he talked about Darth Vader. He should’ve fucking realized it when the kid wanted a fucking red light saber for fuck’s sake! But he was distracted by Ben’s hazel eyes; His father’s hazel eyes.

Luke fell to the ground on his knees in front of Han muttering “I’m sorrys” between desperate tears. After a couple seconds of this Luke felt himself being brought up and slammed against the wall. Han looked at him with piercing eyes. “Shut the fuck up.” Han said kissing him hard. All of Luke’s apologies were muted by Han’s tongue. Luke cupped Han’s face and broke the kiss so that he could look at him. He was so different but exactly the same. The laughter lines were more pronounced and the crinkles around Han’s eyes were more prominent, silver had replaced the brown but he was still the same Han. Same sense of humor, same take no shit attitude, the same hazel eyes. Luke began to stroke every inch of Han’s face intending to memorize it. Shaky fingers traced over wrinkled skin. Luke delicately stoked his skin as if it was the most precious thing in the galaxy and to Luke it was. When he decided to feel the curves of Han’s mouth, Han grabbed his hand to stop him. He gave Luke those starry eyes and brought Luke’s fingers to his lips and gently kissed them. He made his way up Luke’s arm to his neck then finally his lips. He bit Luke’s lip and he moaned allowing Han access into his mouth. Luke shut his eyes as Han’s lips went lower, pressing kisses to his cheeks, his jaw, and then eventually to the base of his throat. Luke writhed beneath Han’s tongue. He arched his neck up which caused Luke’s robe to slide of one of his shoulder. Han tugged on the robe and looked at him. Luke nodded through hazy eyes and he felt his robe dropped to the floor; Han then began tracing his body with his tongue as if he’d been waiting for this for years.  
Noises of pleasure escaped Luke’s mouth as Han’s mouth went lower and lower. Finally nimble fingers tugged at the waistband of Luke’s pants. He nodded and Han made quick work of them. Soon all Luke felt was a wet tongue and a hot mouth and he found himself crying out Han’s name. He grabbed a fistful of silver hair and pushed hand further up the base of his dick. He felt Han smirk against him as he continued to suck. “Fuck!” Luke shouted as Han scrapped his teeth up his dick. He pulled Han’s hair hard and he felt Han groan against him. Luke was unraveling beneath that sharp biting tongue and as soon as he opened his eyes and looked down he was done. Han was a red faced, gaping mouth, and bedroom eyes. And that was all it took, and Luke was finished. Han swallowed which made Luke begin to wonder what Han had been up to in his travels.

Han began kissing him again tenderly which was ironic considering where his mouth had been before. Oh god, Luke thought; he could taste salt, he could taste himself. Luke broke the kiss only to immediately tear away Han’s clothing, Luke then began to ravage his mouth as the two fell on the hotel bed. Sweaty limbs stretched across the mattress as moans of pleasure echoed in the silent room. Soon the room was filled with steam and the only sound to be heard was panting and whimpers and then silence. 

Luke felt strong familiar arms wrap around him and stubble tickle his cheeks. “I love you.” Han whispered like a secret he couldn’t keep. “I know.” Luke replied turning over to face him. “It’s not your fault. I was supposed to be his father not you.” Han said rubbing his forehead against Luke’s. All Luke could see were hazel galaxies. He couldn’t bare it. Luke pressed his face against Han’s chest and mumbled, “I can’t stay.”

“Why not? Leia and I have been separated for a while.”

“It’s not that it’s I just can’t stay. It’s too much Han.” Baby blues watered and pleaded. Luke was worried his resolve would crumble under the weight of Han Solo’s unwavering eyes. He couldn’t stay here, he just couldn’t. “Can’t you pretend?” He felt Han murmur against his skin. Luke blinked twice and a shy smile crossed his featured. He pulled Han close to him and replied, “Just for tonight.” Han broke into a smile that could rival dying stars. Han fell asleep to fingers tracing his skin. When he woke up the next morning he was alone, but he could still smell Luke on his pillow case.

Luke felt his wet face; he hadn’t even felt himself begin to cry. He’d lost himself in the memory of Han. He put those memories away under lock and key and stared out into the ocean. Luke suddenly felt someone behind him and turned around. 

A girl stood there holding out a lightsaber, his lightsaber. 

“Rey.”


End file.
